Nafsu pada Pandangan Pertama
by Patto-san
Summary: Kakashi memaksa dua orang anak buahnya agar membantunya mencari pacar. Saat ia sudah mendapatkannya, ia malah ditendang dari ANBU. Oneshot!


Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto, Serieus Band

A/N :

Fic ini sy tulis untuk **Hatakehanahungry**. Maaf ya, lama banget baru bisa sy buatin. Itu juga ga sesuai harapan kamu karena hanya semi-M :D

* * *

><p>"<em>Kapan 'ku punya pacar… kapan 'ku punya pacar…."<em>

Tenzou berdecak kesal lalu menutup telinganya dengan bantal. Nyanyian sumbang Kakashi di kamar mandi sungguh mengganggunya. Lagunya pun hanya yang itu-itu saja.

Dasar otak mesum tanpa penyaluran. Sudah tahu mesum, mengapa masih juga belum mencari pacar? Sekarang, nyanyiannya sangat menggangguku, kutuk Tenzou dalam hati.

"Senpai, kalau begitu, carilah pacar. Pokoknya, lakukan apa saja agar kau tidak menyanyikan lagu itu lagi!" seru Tenzou kesal. Ia sedang mencoba untuk tidur setelah menyelesaikan sebuah misi yang sangat melelahkan dan kini Kakashi mengganggunya dengan nyanyian frustasi-nya? Yang benar saja!

"Masalahnya, aku tidak boleh sembarangan. Kunoichi penggemarku sangat banyak, tapi aku tidak bisa memilih salah seorang dari mereka. Akan terjadi pertumpahan darah kalau aku sampai memilih salah satu dari mereka," balas Kakashi. Ia muncul di hadapan Kakashi sambil mengenakan handuk. Rambutnya yang biasanya mencuat ke atas, kini menjuntai karena basah.

Tenzou mendengus mendengar penuturan Kakashi yang narsis.

"Kalau begitu, pacari saja mereka semua," kata Tenzou sekenanya.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu. Aku tidak akan punya waktu yang cukup untuk mereka semua."

"Pacari saja Ayame, supaya kita bisa makan ramen gratis."

"Tenzou, tolonglah serius sedikit. Yang sedang kita bicarakan adalah masalah penting! Ini mengenai kehidupanku!"

Mata besar Tenzou membelalak. Ingin rasanya ia memukul kepala Kakashi agar otak mesumnya itu tidak menguasainya lagi.

"Lalu… apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Tenzou, "sebab, jujur saja, aku tidak bisa membantumu lebih dari sekadar mengajukan usul."

Kakashi duduk di dekat Tenzou sambil memandang Tenzou dengan tatapan dalam. Tenzou bergidik, beringsut menjauh.

"Temani aku melakukannya... Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian…. Aku tidak berani kalau kau tidak berada di sisiku…. Kau adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku, jadi kau harus mau melakukannya…."

Wajah Tenzou memucat. Jika Kakashi hendak 'melakukan sesuatu' terhadapnya, ia tidak akan segan menghadapinya. Apakah Kakashi sudah demikian putus asa sehingga tidak peduli lagi jika kohei di hadapannya adalah seorang pria seperti dirinya?

"Kata Itachi, ada seorang kunoichi berkulit eksotis yang tinggal di pinggir desa, tidak jauh dari kediaman Uchiha. Setiap pagi-pagi sekali, dia mandi di belakang rumahnya. Aku ingin… tahu 'lebih banyak' mengenai dirinya," tutur Kakashi.

Tenzou membelalak, membuat matanya seakan membesar dua kali lipat.

"Jangan bilang kau mau mengintip dia mandi, Senpai! Kau adalah seorang kapten ANBU. Tidak pantas jika kau berlaku demikian!" sergah Tenzou. Kali ini ia benar-benar memukul kepala Kakashi.

"Habis, aku bosan dengan kunoichi berkulit putih dan pucat. Aku menginginkan sesuatu yang berbeda," balas Kakashi sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Ya. Tapi mengapa sampai harus mengintip perempuan segala? Mempermalukan pasukan ANBU saja. Lagipula, mengapa kau harus memercayai kata-kata seorang anak berusia sebelas tahun seperti Itachi? Usiamu sudah sembilan belas tahun, Senpai!"

"Ya, Itachi memang baru sebelas tahun, tapi dia juga seorang ANBU seperti kita. Aku percaya padanya seperti aku memercayai dirimu, Tenzou!" bela Kakashi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan mau menemanimu mengintip kunoichi itu," tolak Tenzou tegas, menegakkan prinsipnya yang kuat.***

* * *

><p>"Akhirnya, pintu belakang rumah itu terbuka juga," kata Kakashi, gembira.<p>

"Ya, tapi aku tidak akan mau melihat kunoichi itu mandi. Memalukan!" sungut Tenzou, menyahut dari atas pohon di sebelah pohon tempat Kakashi bertengger.

Tenzou sibuk merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia tak dapat menolak permintaan gila Kakashi? Jika saja ia dapat bertahan mendengar nyanyian sumbang Kakashi, tentunya ia tidak perlu menuruti Kakashi.

"Kakashi-senpai, perlukah aku dan Tenzou-senpai melaksanakan rencana kita yang selanjutnya?" tanya Itachi dari pohon lain.

Rencananya sederhana sekaligus sangat konyol. Tenzou dan Itachi menyamar sebagai ninja yang berniat jahat pada sang kunoichi, sementara Kakashi akan menolongnya. Namun masalahnya adalah, apakah mereka akan melaksanakan rencana tersebut sebelum atau sesudah sang kunoichi mandi? Kakashi tampaknya memilih untuk melaksanakan rencana setelah melihat kemolekan tubuh sang kunoichi malang tersebut.

"Tunggu dulu. Tunggu sampai ia keluar dari dalam rumahnya," jawab Kakashi.

"Baik."

Pagi-pagi buta itu, saat matahari bahkan belum mengintip dari ufuk barat, tiga orang ANBU belia—Kakashi, Tenzou dan Itachi—sudah bersembunyi di balik rimbunnya pepohonan Konoha. Mereka tak mengenakan seragam ANBU-nya yang sama sekali tidak _fashionable_ tersebut, tetapi memilih pakaian biasa. Tenzou dan Itachi mengenakan masker khusus untuk menyembunyikan sebagian wajah mereka.

"Ini sangat konyol, Senpai," sungut Tenzou.

"Bantu aku. Kecuali jika kau mau mendengar nyanyian sumbangku lagi dan bersedia kuberi tugas-tugas yang lebih konyol, kau boleh pergi," balas Kakashi, sang kapten ANBU, tajam.

Dari balik maskernya, Tenzou mencibir.

Pandangan ketiga ANBU tersebut diarahkan pada rumah mungil di pinggiran desa Konoha yang sejak tadi mereka awasi tersebut. Mereka tak berani berada dalam jarak yang lebih dekat lagi, khawatir sang kunoichi merasakan besarnya chakra mereka, setidaknya sampai saatnya tiba untuk melaksanakan rencana mereka.

Akhirnya, sang kunoichi yang dinanti muncul. Ia hanya mengenakan jubah mandi. Dengan cepat, gerak-geriknya memancing pandangan Kakashi dan Tenzou. Tenzou agak terkejut dan sedikit kecewa saat melihat kemunculan 'kunoichi' tersebut.

"Ah, Kakashi-senpai…. Saya rasa sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Itachi memang konon jenius seperti halnya kita bertiga, namun dalam hal ini, tampaknya dia belum memiliki pengetahuan yang cukup untuk…."

"Ada apa? Apakah aku telah berbuat salah, Tenzou-senpai?" sahut Itachi memotong kata-kata Tenzou.

"Itachi-kohei, kau tidak berbuat salah. Ini hanya salah paham. Kunoichi itu bukan perempuan," jawab Tenzou.

"Ha? Tapi, rambutnya 'kan panjang dan selalu diikat ke atas."

"Ya. Tapi Itachi, dia itu laki-laki…. Kau kelihatannya belum paham perbedaan antara pria dengan wanita, ya?"

"Memangnya Senpai sudah paham?"

Tenzou menghela napas. Ia baru menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Kakashi belum juga bersuara.

"Kakashi-senpai, kita pulang sekarang?" tegur Tenzou hati-hati, khawatir Kakashi terguncang karena pagi-pagi buta terpaksa melihat pria yang sedang mandi.

Kakashi tak menjawab. Tiba-tiba ia bergerak, meloncat turun, lalu… menghampiri 'kunoichi gadungan' tersebut.

"Senpai!" panggil Itachi dan Tenzou bersamaan, cemas jika Kakashi berbuat sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan terhadap pria malang tersebut. Mereka segera mengikuti Kakashi.

Di bawah, pria yang disangka sebagai kunoichi tersebut sudah memasuki bilik mandi. Bilik tersebut hanya berupa papan yang menutupi tubuh dari pundak hingga paha, sehingga tak heran jika seorang anak seperti Itachi sampai salah mengenali.

Pria tersebut melepaskan pakaiannya, bersiap untuk mandi. Namun, sesuatu mengganggunya. Dari belakangnya, ia merasakan gelombang energi yang sangat kuat. Gelombang itu berubah menjadi visualisasi seorang pria dengan chakra yang sangat kuat, sedang mendekatinya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Pria tersebut ternyata adalah seorang ninja yang waspada. Ia menyambar kantung shuriken yang tersimpan di saku jubah mandinya, lalu melemparkan sebagian kecil isinya ke arah penyusup yang mendekatinya tersebut.

Dengan mudah, dua shuriken tersebut dihindari oleh sang penyusup. Dua penyusup lainnya—dengan chakra yang hampir sama kuatnya—menangkis shuriken-shuriken tersebut.

"Hei, aku bukan musuhmu!" seru penyusup pertama. Ia menerobos ke dalam bilik hingga bilik tersebut rubuh dan memperlihatkan tubuh polos pria yang hendak mandi tersebut.

Melihat pemandangan tersebut, sang penyusup ternganga di balik maskernya. Ia tak mengira bahwa melihat tubuh pria berkulit eksotis tersebut dapat membuat jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Tubuhnya yang masih remaja itu tampak padat berisi, namun tetap terlihat langsing. Menggiurkan.

Sementara itu, di belakang mereka, penyusup kedua buru-buru menutup mata penyusup ketiga. Sementara ia sendiri juga ternganga melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Ojiisan! Apa yang ojiisan lakukan?" sergah remaja pria yang telanjang tersebut, panik mengenakan jubah mandinya.

Penyusup tertawa geli. Ia sudah sangat sering dianggap tua karena rambutnya yang beruban berkilauan tersebut. Maka, tidak ada pilihan selain menurunkan maskernya sambil berkata, "aku Hatake Kakashi. Siapa namamu, manis?"

Remaja pria yang pada awalnya disangka sebagai kunoichi tersebut memandang wajah Kakashi tanpa berkedip. Terpesona oleh ketampanan wajah penyusup beruban tersebut. Visualisasi sonar-nya kini berganti menjadi pemandangan cerah penuh warna pada pagi buta tersebut. Semata demi memandang ketampanan penyusup bernama aneh tersebut.

"A… aku Umino Iruka," balas sang 'kunoichi', menyebutkan namanya yang juga aneh. Tangannya terulur untuk menjabat tangan Kakashi.

Alih-alih menjabat tangan Iruka, Kakashi menariknya hingga tubuh mereka merapat satu sama lain. Kakashi merangkul pinggang Iruka, sementara yang tangan yang satunya lagi menyentuh dagu Iruka.

Seperti dua orang mabuk, mereka saling menatap agak lama. Lalu….

Penyusup kedua—Tenzou—buru-buru menutup mata penyusup ketiga—Itachi—lagi. Adegan berikutnya memang tidak untuk anak sekecil Itachi.

"Dasar orang-orang aneh," gumam Tenzou kesal.

Sementara itu, matahari mulai beranjak dari peraduannya, menyinari sepasang remaja berwajah parut tersebut. Mereka masih asyik saling menempelkan tubuh satu sama lain, hingga salah seorang dari mereka berkata pada yang lainnya dengan nada genit, "Kakashi-san, bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama? Kalau belum mandi, bukan?"

"YAAA!" balas Kakashi berseru kegirangan.

Jawaban dari Kakashi tersebut sudah cukup menjadi alasan bagi Tenzou untuk membawa pergi Itachi dari tempat yang dipenuhi dengan aura kemesuman itu. Setelah ini, ia akan mengajukan usul agar Kakashi diminta mengundurkan diri dari ANBU. Seorang pria mesum seperti dirinya tidak pantas menjadi kapten dari pasukan ANBU yang ditakuti.

Kakashi sendiri tak peduli lagi dengan kepergian dua orang anak buahnya tersebut. Lagipula, kalau sudah ada makhluk manis seperti Iruka di depannya, siapa yang butuh dengan ANBU lagi?***

* * *

><p>AN :

Entah kenapa, ide aneh ini muncul pada saat saya sedang berenang di pantai dengan teman-teman kantor. Barangkali karena pernah membaca _Katakooi__Hen_yang penuh dengan kegilaan itu? Maka, terciptalah sebuah teori konyol mengenai awal hubungan Kakashi dan Iruka yang membuat mereka saling terobsesi satu sama lain, juga alasan mengapa Kakashi meninggalkan ANBU. Anggap saja pikiran mesum saya tentang BL sudah kembali ;D


End file.
